Sithspawn
Sithspawn were creatures altered by Sith Alchemy for use by the Sith Order. Using genetic engineering together with the Dark Side of the Force, mainly the art known as Sith Alchemy, Sithspawn were remade to be more brutal, more cunning, and, in some cases, more intelligent. Picaroon C. Boodle A Force-sensitive Kowakian monkey-lizard, Boodle left his homeworld early in his life and became the pet of a smuggler named Az-Iban. Iban was quite unusual and secretive, and, alongside his first mate Picaroon Boodle, piloted a YT-2400 light freighter called the Rampaging Ranat. The two companions traveled the hyperspace runs together until Picaroon was quarantined by Imperial forces on the planet Eriadu, after being accused of carrying Cyborrean rabies. Pic, as well as a giant Gamorrean named Gorc who had been betrayed to the Empire by his brother, eventually became a research subject of Project Chubar, an Imperial experiment run by Human scientist Tuzin Gast. The project was a research effort intending to provide super-intelligent, loyal and Force-sensitive nonhumans to serve the Empire as spies. Pic and Gorc were then transferred to Cronal, known as Blackhole, an expert in Sith Alchemy and genetic engineering who served under Imperial Inquisitor Jerec. Blackhole was known for his ability to turn living things into Sithspawn, which earned him the name "monster maker." He needed subjects to transform, and because of their Force-sensitivity, Pic and Gorc were chosen. Cronal experimented on the pair using powerful Sith Alchemy, and afterwards Pic and Gorc were mutated beyond the point of recognition. They each shared in each other's genes, abilities and characteristics, and had a symbiotic link through the Force. Chrysalide Beasts The chrysalide, also known as the "chrysalis beast", was a type of rancor altered by Sith Alchemy. Their teeth could chew through metal. Dart Flowers Dart Flowers were tall semi-sentient plants that grew on Dromund Kaas. Either corrupted by the dark side, or produced by Sith alchemy, they were malevolent with hints of sentience. Despite being stationary, they launched poisoned thorns against anyone who approached. Derriphan Derriphan were creatures created from the Dark Side of the Force. The names origin was actually from a Sith word which meant "devourer." This was because the creatures were capable of consuming the thoughts and experiences of living beings, leaving nothing behind but an empty shell. To do this, the beast had to enter the body of the creature in order to feed. Once inside, the Derriphan actually possessed the individual as they leeched off their essence. They were said to appear as miniature black stars that were rolling with energy Gorc Gorc was originally a Gamorrean from the planet of Gamorr who was captured by the Empire when his older brother Thok betrayed him in an effort to save his own hide. Gorc ended up in Imperial scientist Tuzin Gast's Project Chubar, but he and Pic were taken by Palpatine's monster-maker Blackhole when the Emperor's Hand needed two Force-sensitive "animal" subjects for his latest experiment. Hssiss Hssiss, or dark side dragons, were a lizard species with the ability to influence Force-sensitive beings around them. If bitten by a hssiss, one would succumb to the effects of a dark side poison. Hssiss also had the ability to conceal themselves and become invisible, possibly doing so through the Force. Imperial Sentinels Imperial sentinels were giant, armored-and-cloaked warriors who guarded Emperor Palpatine's Dark Side Adepts and did their bidding. They were often seen in the Emperor's Citadel on Byss. Their origins were an impenetrable secret to all but the Dark Side Adepts; even the Imperial sovereign protectors were innocent of the secret. In reality, the sentinels were clones created by the adepts. The application of dark side powers and chemical treatments during gestation gifted each sentinel with the stature of a titan, at the cost of stunting its mental development. The mind of each sentinel was enslaved to the telepathic will of its creator and rumor told that the adept could perceive what his sentinel perceived. Leviathan The Leviathans were bioengineered serpentine sithspawn created by fallen Dark Jedi during the Hundred-Year Darkness. Some sources speculated that they may have been created by Karness Muur and a few still exist on Corbos. Sithspore The Sithspore was a biological weapon created using Sith Alchemy and a symbiotic creature found in the caves of Byss. Created by the Empire during the Galactic Civil War, this symbiont would appear as a type of black oil, which would be administered to any unfortunte soul through any opening on their body. Imbued with the Power of the Dark Side, the symbiont would attach itself to the spine and brain of it's host where upon is would then proceed to possess the host. The Sithspore was then able to survive by feeding off the oxygen and nutrients carried in the host's blood supply. Once possessed, the entity would be able to tap into the host's memories and live as if it were the host even able to manipulate specific force powers and make the host seem far more powerful than before. Almost completely immune to attack, even living after the death of it's original host and able to re-possess other possible hosts, the symbiont was found to be susceptible to high pitched frequencies. This noise would cause tremendous agony for both symbiont and host, however it is the only time the host is able to break free of the entity's power. Rhyley Stargazer was one of the first known humans to ever be successfully possessed. Humanoids possessed by the symbiont seem to display an black oily residue over their eyes. = Foot Note = This Technology is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:Weapons